


It was a hot summer

by PocketGuideTyrant



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fanart, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Sleeping Bucky Barnes, sleeping Steve Rogers, sleeping kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-15
Updated: 2015-06-15
Packaged: 2018-04-04 13:49:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 45
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4140078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PocketGuideTyrant/pseuds/PocketGuideTyrant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Days when the temperature is pushing towards 100 in New York.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It was a hot summer

You know, the days when the tarmac is getting sticky under your shoes and the sidewalk feels like the surface of a volcano. Sleeping with the windows open is no longer enough to get you through the night. Luckily there is always the fire escape.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I came across [these](http://fuckyeahvintage-retro.tumblr.com/post/89911720332/new-yorkers-beat-the-heat-1939-63-c-ny-daily-news), and [this](https://41.media.tumblr.com/4ce643958e3072a64a633e43b044e9d6/tumblr_nppo8grDqu1qzz5ieo1_1280.png) beautiful old photographs on [my tumblr dash](http://stuckypocketguide.tumblr.com/) over the weekend. Figured that Bucky and Steve probably did the same when they were kids.


End file.
